


A Meeting and a Medley

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef!Derek, Christmas Carols, Christmas Medley, Cute Kids, Derek Has a Niece, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, It's All Kissy and Sweet, M/M, Meeting the Family, Nicknames, Talent Shows, but not really, guitarist!stiles, professor!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember when Laura told you that I had a special friend that I was getting to know back in New York?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, we were definitely doing some getting to know,” Stiles muttered.</p><p>Derek coughed again, trying to will the redness on his cheeks to disappear.</p><p>Anya nodded, looking suspicious.</p><p>“Muffin butt, this is Stiles Stilinski,” Derek said. “Stiles, babe, this is my niece Julianna Hale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting and a Medley

“Slow down, cheesecake,” Derek said, sighing as he watched his niece trudging quickly down the snow-covered streets towards the direction of her school.

“Why are you so slow, Uncle DD?” eight-year-old Anya whined, pout visible over the knitted scarf Isaac made for her for Christmas.

“Because Uncle DD’s old, baby.” Laura snorted, following after them at a more sedate pace.

“I’m not being slow. I’m being careful,” Derek protested. He then glared at his sister. “And you’re older than me anyway, Laura.”

“The frown lines disagree,” Laura chided, giggling. She held out a gloved hand to her daughter who took it happily.

Anya sighed, and it was so reminiscent of Laura that Derek stopped just short of smiling in fondness, not with Laura around to tease him. The little girl held out her other gloved hand towards him.

“Come on, Uncle DD,” she said. “Maybe if I hold onto you, you’ll walk faster and you won’t slip and break your hip like Popo did.”

Laura burst into laughter while Derek scowled at her.

Anya held onto his hand firmly and determinedly, and that lifted Derek’s foul mood a little.

* * *

Today was the annual Christmas Talent Show and everyone was excited. The people of Beacon Hills always made sure to support the town’s kids and by the time Derek, Anya, and Laura arrived at the school, there was already a large crowd of students, families, and teachers gathering at the auditorium.

Derek was relieved they had reserved seats thanks to Boyd and Erica. It was one of the perks of having the teachers as his best friends.

Anya had bowed out of any performances this year. She didn’t really have the kind of talent that could be performed onstage. She was a born athlete though, part of her school’s lacrosse and baseball teams. Quite a tall order for the little girl, but Anya was a Hale after all and Boyd and Erica were always around to supervise.

Anya squealed and started tugging Derek and Laura towards the doors to the auditorium.

“I gotta go, Ma, Uncle DD!” Anya pointed at the crowd. “Mr. S said we could say good luck to the dancers and singers before they have to go on stage and I wanna go see my classmates!”

“Sure thing, baby girl,” Laura said. She turned to Derek and said in a low voice, “Think you can take Anya? I’ll go get the seats.”

Derek frowned. “I don’t want to talk to–”

“Derek, if you take Anya to see Mr. S, there’s a lesser chance you’ll have to talk to people,” Laura said. “But if you want to find those seats and be forced to stay there while people come talk to you, then–”

Derek practically dived for Anya’s hand. “Come on, porkchop.”

* * *

“Who’s Mr. S anyway, dumpling?” Derek asked.

“He’s Mrs. Allen’s godson,” Anya said from behind Derek where she was getting a piggyback. For all she considered herself a big girl, she liked piggybacks from Derek, always in awe at how big and strong he was. “And he came from New York like you, Uncle DD.”

“Is that right?” Derek asked, following Anya when she tugged at his jacket to steer him to the left.

“Uh-huh,” Anya said. “Mr. S is only here for Christmas and he volunteered to help organize the talent show.”

“Sounds impressive,” Derek said distractedly.

“Here, here, here,” Anya squealed, pointing down the hall. There was a crowd of kids gathered in the hall as well as a few teachers.

Derek let Anya slide off his back and let her run off.

“Hi, Mr. S!” Anya shouted.

One of the teachers turned to her. “Hey there, Julianna. I was starting to think you weren’t going to come see us before the show started.”

Derek almost tripped on his own feet. His gaze shot up, meeting familiar whiskey-brown that slowly widened in a similar sense of shock.

“Of course I came, Mr. S!” Anya tugged at the man’s hand, unaware of what was happening. “Oh, and this is my Uncle D–”

“Derek!” Stiles’ eyes were wide and lips parted in surprise.

Derek could see Anya’s head jolt up at that, but he was too focused on the male in front of him. Stiles was looking deliciously rumpled in a Christmas sweater with reindeers all over it, dark jeans, and a knitted green cap on his head that had a fluffy pompom at the end.

“Stiles,” Derek said softly. He could see Stiles scanning him from head to toe, from his blue scarf to the black jacket and tight jeans. There was a familiar look of fondness and simmering arousal in his eyes.

Anya stepped away from Stiles, looking warily between the two of them. “Uncle DD, how do you know Mr. S?”

Stiles choked on something, maybe his spit. “Julianna is your… She… You mean we…” He floundered, confused and surprised at the turn of events.

Derek coughed. He turned to Anya, who had a wicked gleam of curiosity in her eyes. “Um, popcorn–”

Anya raised a hand immediately. “You already used that last week, Uncle DD!”

“Oh, uh… um, sorry, about that… kettle corn,” Derek stammered. Stiles sputtered and pressed a hand to his mouth which did little to hide his giddy smile. Derek concentrated on his niece.

“Do you remember when Laura told you that I had a special friend that I was getting to know back in New York?” he asked.

“Oh, we were definitely doing some getting to know,” Stiles muttered.

Derek coughed again, trying to will the redness on his cheeks to disappear.

Anya nodded, looking suspicious.

“Muffin butt, this is Stiles Stilinski,” Derek said. “Stiles, babe, this is my niece Julianna Hale.”

* * *

“Surreal,” Stiles muttered as he and Derek leaned against the side of the building far away from prying eyes. “I didn’t know the Anya you kept talking about was Julianna. Like, I didn’t even know Julianna was a Hale. I’m just a volunteer here.”

“It’s okay.” Derek pressed his shoulder against Stiles’. “When you said you were going back to your hometown, you didn’t say it was Beacon Hills.” He paused. “Though you did tell me your dad was a Sheriff, and I forgot Beacon Hills’ Sheriff was a Stilinski.”

“I know,” Stiles said, still looking as flabbergasted as Derek felt. “Wow. Everything, like, went over our heads.”

Derek snorted in agreement at that.

“Quick question,” Stiles said, even raising a gloved hand as if asking for permission. “What was up with the food nicknames, though?”

Derek ducked his head, trying to hide his face in his scarf. “I’m a chef so Anya likes nicknames related to food. She’s got a good memory and I have to make sure I don’t repeat the same ones for around three weeks or so or else she gets angry.”

Stiles looked fondly at him. “That is so fucking adorable, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek said, knowing it was no use though. In the three months they’ve been dating, Stiles purposely forgets to stop calling him that. “Still, I’m actually surprised this happened. I mean, you’d think that with you talking all the time, you’d mention Beacon Hills.”

Stiles squawked, digging his hand into Derek’s side for that. Derek just laughed and grabbed his arm, bringing him closer and wrapping his arms around him. Stiles kept on pouting though, stopping only when Derek kissed him slow and sweet on the mouth. When they broke apart, Stiles’ lips were a swollen, well-kissed red.

“I guess we were kind of in a hurry to leave New York three weeks ago,” Stiles said, arms snaking around Derek’s waist. “You went on your road trip with your sister Cora and I jumped on a plane to head back home.”

Derek nodded slowly, rubbing Stiles’ back up and down. “Why didn’t we talk about it though?”

Stiles pursed his lips in thought. “You had to do extra shifts at the restaurant after requesting to take the holidays off and I had to finish grading papers and meeting my thesis advisees.” He suddenly grinned, lascivious and teasing. “Also, I think it’s because we were too busy having sex our last night in New York. It was a miracle we even managed to make plans to spend New Year’s together in between that mess.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, distracted. He was swept up in memories of him and Stiles wrapped around one another, all naked skin and searing heat and the sounds of… “That was… yeah.”

Stiles pinched his hip. “Stop thinking about us having sex.”

“Can’t,” Derek immediately said. “We haven’t had sex in three weeks.”

Stiles giggled. “Well, I’d give it a go right now, fulfill the cliché classroom fantasy and all, but I have a performance to get to.”

“You’re going to perform?” Derek’s eyes widened at that. The only thing he could think of was Stiles playing the guitar. He’s played for Derek a time or two before.

“Yep. Totally impromptu thing after another volunteer dropped out.” Stiles winked at him. He placed a soft, sweet kiss against Derek’s lips before stepping back. “See you after?”

“Of course I…” Derek paused, running his fingers through his hair. “Uh, wait. Sorry, I forgot. No, I can’t. I have a family dinner, actually.”

Stiles nodded in understanding though Derek could see his face fall in slight disappointment. He hated that look on Stiles’ face.

“Ok, then. It’s fine. I–”

“Come with us,” Derek suddenly blurted out. “If you want to, that is. Come have dinner with me and my family.”

Stiles looked surprised and he gaped at Derek long enough for the older man to start stammering, trying to take it back.

Stiles waved a hand. “Shut up, man. I was just shocked.” He looked down, looking bashful. “Well, uh, my Dad has a shift actually, so I’m free, but… You, um… you really want me to?”

Derek nodded, and then once more for good measure. “Yes, I do. I really do. I want them to meet you.”

“Yeah um,” Stiles made a face, “But only if you promise to have brunch tomorrow with me and my Dad?”

“I’d love to.” Derek grinned.

Stiles giggled, hiding his red face behind his big hands for a moment before pressing close. He leaned forward and kissed Derek, his big palms cradling Derek’s face and thumbs stroking his stubble. Stiles warm and solid against Derek’s body and his lips were chapped and cold, but still soft and sweet.

“I have to go, babe,” Stiles said, pecking his lips one last time. “See you later, ok?”

* * *

“Anya’s Mr. S is your Stiles?” was the first thing Laura said when Derek managed to find their reserved seats.

Derek turned to Anya, who was trying to avoid his eyes. “Did you snitch on me, meatloaf?”

Anya gave an exaggerated gasp. “I did not snitch! Ma was just asking what happened to you and I told her you and Mr. S knew each other.”

Laura leaned over excitedly. “So what? Is this Mr. S the guy you’ve been telling us about? The guy you’re in love with?”

Anya looked between them both, confused. “Uncle DD loves Mr. S?”

Derek flushed. “Um, I… we, actually… the thing is soda pop…”

Anya looked thoughtful and Derek suddenly felt worried. He was pretty far gone on Stiles, but he loved Anya more than life itself and if she didn’t approve of them, it would just crush him.

“I guess I should tell Mr. S to call me Anya too.”

Even Laura looked surprised, but she also looked completely pleased. She wiggled in her seat

“Oh my god,” she squealed into her hands. She reached over and smacked Derek hard on the back. “Seal of approval already, baby bro!”

Derek couldn’t help kissing Anya all over her beautiful face, making her giggle sweetly.

* * *

The Talent Show invoked a mix of feelings in Derek. On one hand, he couldn’t help ‘aww’ing along with the crowd at the kids and their performances, but on the other hand he also felt the occasional secondhand embarrassment for some of them. He clapped along gamely and cheered when he had to, or else suffer Anya’s wrath.

It was halfway through the night when the speaker introduced an intermission number by ‘the son of the Sheriff himself’.

“I think we all know him,” she said. “So let’s all welcome, Stiles Stilinski.”

Derek clapped his hands as loudly as he could, but it was still drowned out by the loud and enthusiastic cheers by most of the students and some of the parents. Derek shouldn’t have been surprised though. Everyone in town liked Sheriff Stilinski, so the same probably went for his son.

“It’s Mr. S!” Anya said, bouncing in her seat.

“I can see that, sugarcane,” Derek said half-distractedly.

Stiles was grinning widely and bowing deeply at the audience, making the pompom on his hat bounce with every move. It was incredibly endearing.

“Can I get a pompom hat like Mr. S, Mama?” she asked.

Laura smiled. “Of course, baby girl. Just ask your Uncle DD to ask Mr. S.”

When Anya turned to him, Derek just nodded. “Sure thing, banana split. You can ask him later at dinner.”

Laura’s jaw dropped. “At dinner?”

Derek glanced at her. “Yeah. I invited him to dinner later with the family.”

Anya cheered while Laura kept gawking at him. Derek ignored her.

Stiles’ voice interrupted more discussion.

“Let it be known that when I was volunteered against my will to do an impromptu number for the talent show, I tried to protest,” Stiles said into a mic. He tapped the guitar in his hands. “I didn’t even know why I was the one asked, but I guess when half of Beacon Hills has babysat for you as a kid and the other half has seen you running around town getting into trouble – which is not good, kids, let me remind you of that – well, they think it would be fun to volunteer you for stuff like this. So, thank you everybody. You only have yourselves to blame.”

The crowd laughed and cheered at that and Derek was grinning so hard, his cheeks hurt. Laura poked his cheek to make him stop. It didn’t work.

“You’re all lucky I love these little tykes, so I agreed.” Stiles nodded to the group of giggling elementary kids spilling out from the sides of the stage to watch him. “Now, singing is definitely out of the question and so is dancing, so I’ve got a little something different at least.”

With that, he strummed the guitar across his lap. Immediately, the students and the crowd cheered.

“I’ve got a little medley of Christmas songs here for you all. Feel free to sing along.” Stiles winked at the crowd, all teasing and mysterious, and Derek had to bite his lip to stop himself from chuckling. Laura poked him again. This time he poked her back.

“Uncle DD, Mama,” Anya whined at them. They both settled down in shame.

Stiles adjusted the mic to point at the guitar. He then wiggled his fingers, took a deep breath, and relaxed his shoulders, before bringing his fingers to the guitar. [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_pfcMkW8Eo)]

Stiles played a short and sweet intro before he started off with the familiar sounds of _‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’._ The music was light-hearted and fun and more than a few in the crowd started singing along. The kids peeking out from the sides of the stage ventured further, sitting on stage to watch and listen.

Anya, who had always been a big fan of caroling, was singing along. She looked absolutely smitten.

Derek was just as mesmerized as he watched his boyfriend play song after song. Stiles was magic on a guitar, as he easily played _‘Jingle Bells’, ‘Silent Night’,_ and _‘Feliz Navidad’._ Stiles was even dancing a little to the song as much as his guitar would allow. His shoulders were shaking, head bobbing, feet stomping, and pompom hat bouncing atop his head.

Derek thought his rendition of _‘Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer’_ in particular was amazing. It was playful and mischievous, and Stiles’ fingers were practically flying across the neck of the guitar.

Derek knew the feeling of those fingers against his skin, the way they stroked his spine, curled over his hair, brushed against the skin of his thighs and sunk deep inside his–

“Derek!” Laura suddenly hissed. “Stop it! We’re at an elementary school!”

Derek glared at her, but didn’t say anything. He shook his head to forget his adult thoughts.

“Mr. S is so good, Uncle DD,” Anya whispered, tugging Derek’s hand.

“I know, meatball.” Derek knew Stiles played the guitar and he knew all about his, ahem, magic fingers, but this was something else entirely.

The moment Stiles strummed the guitar for the last time, the crowd stood up and cheered. The Hale family stood up along with them.

* * *

Anya ran off backstage once the show was over, wanting to talk to her classmates before they left.

“Be careful!” Derek called out after her. Anya waved back, already climbing the steps to the stage.

“Worrywart,” Laura said with a laugh.

“Hey, pretty people,” Erica said, looking pretty in her red dress. “How’d you like the show?”

Derek was ready to compliment her and her class’s performance when Laura just blurted out, “Mr. S is Derek’s boyfriend.”

“Laura!” Derek growled at her.

Erica gaped. “What? Are you serious?”

Derek made to speak, but Erica suddenly slapped him hard across the shoulder. He hissed in pain. “Erica!”

Erica was glaring at him. “We didn’t have time to get to know him, but Boyd and I talked to Stiles a few times during prep for the talent show! Why didn’t he know about us, Hale?”

Derek sighed. “First of all, we’ve only been dating for three months. There are a lot of things I haven’t told him about and–”

Laura snorted. “Too busy having sex, I take it.”

“–second, I’ve been calling you two Reyes and Boyd since we were in college. Everyone here in school knows you both as Teacher Erica and Teacher Vernon.”

Erica still looked a little mad, but she nodded. “Point.”

“We’ll have time to get to know Stiles-slash-Mr. S,” Laura said. She nodded. “Derek’s bringing him to family dinner.”

Erica’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? You haven’t brought anybody home since–”

“Well, now I am,” Derek said, cutting her off. He sighed, fidgeting a little on his feet. “And I really do want you guys to meet him and… like him.”

“Well, at least you already have someone’s vote,” Laura said, pointing. “Look at that.”

Derek turned and felt his heart swell with joy at the sight.

Anya was holding onto Stiles’ hand as she led him through the crowd. No one could deny the look of absolute adoration on Stiles’ face as he said something that made the little girl giggle.

“–is definitely better,” Anya was saying as they drew closer.

Stiles made a face that made Anya giggle. “I agree, and the chocolate nuts are really delicious.”

“Hi!” Laura stepped forward, hand outstretched. “I’m Laura, Anya’s mom and Derek’s older sister.”

Stiles had jumped when Laura suddenly pounced on him, but he recovered. He shrugged the guitar case higher up his back and offered his left hand to Laura, not willing to let go of Anya. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Stiles, Julia–”

“Anya,” Anya said, poking his tummy.

Stiles smiled down at her. “Anya, sorry. I’m one of Anya’s volunteer instructors and Derek’s boyfriend.”

He said that last part without stuttering and Derek ducked his head to hide his pleased flush. He caught Anya’s eye and she giggled, making a kissy face at him.

“It’s good to finally meet you,” Laura said, glancing at Derek. “Derek’s been raving about you for months now.”

“Good to hear.” Stiles grinned. “And Erica.” He turned to her with an apologetic grin. “Derek’s actually told me a lot about you and your husband Boyd. If only I had known in the first place that you guys were the same people, things would have happened differently.”

Erica seemed to soften a little at Stiles’ sincerity. “Really? What did Hale say about us?”

Stiles waggled his eyebrows teasingly. “Oh, definitely a lot.”

Erica grinned at Derek. “I think I like him now. I’ll just get Boyd and we can go.” She kissed Anya on the cheek before walking off, waving over her shoulder. “We’ll see you by the cars!”

Derek took Stiles’ other hand as Anya bounced off to her mom.

“Do I look ok?” Stiles whispered, squeezing Derek’s hand. “Should I lose the poofy hat? Should I change my sweater? I have another one in my bag.”

“I think you look fine,” Derek said softly, smiling. “I think you look perfect.”

Stiles flushed, but huffed. “That’s not helping me. You’re biased.” He bit his lip and Derek had to resist leaning forward to kiss him. “I know you’re very close to your family and I just want them to like me.”

“I like you!” Anya suddenly shouted.

Stiles jumped. He looked down, smiling at Anya immediately. “Well, thank you, Julia– I mean, Anya. That’s very sweet of you.”

“And you can even sit with me,” Anya said, tugging at Stiles’ hand. She beamed up at him.

Stiles’ eyes turned to Derek, smiling bashfully. “I’d love to.”

Derek grinned and despite all the other people around, he leaned forward and kissed Stiles chaste and sweet. He stroked his jaw with one hand and knew he was smiling so big against the other man’s lips.

Laura was making retching noises beside them.

“That’s so gross, Uncle DD!” Anya said, giggling and punching Derek lightly on the stomach.

Derek pulled back after giving Stiles one last peck on the mouth. He rolled his eyes at Anya. “Guess dill pickle wants a kiss too?”

“No way!” Anya shrieked, running off.

“Come here, you!” But was too fast and managed to snatch her up. He started rubbing his face lightly against her cheek as he proceeded to walk outside.

“Your beard, Uncle DD!” she shrieked.

Derek heard Stiles and Laura following after them, could hear Laura laughing as Stiles chattered on and felt his insides fill with warmth and contentment. He hauled his little captive all the way to their car where Erica and Boyd were already waiting.

“Aunt Erica! Uncle Boyd! Help me!” Anya shouted, waving her arms.

Boyd swooped her into his arms. Erica just laughed, tickling her.

Derek noticed that Stiles had paused and was checking his phone. He looked red in the face and also looked like he was going to hit himself with his guitar.

“Stiles?”

Stiles looked up, still flushed underneath his bobbing beanie. “Oh, um. It’s my Dad.”

He showed him Derek his phone. There were two pictures of them, one of them kissing and the other were they looked like totally love sick as they gazed at each other’s eyes lovingly. It was obviously taken by someone inside the auditorium.

_**From:** Dad_   
_**Message:** son, i expect the Hale boy tomorrow @ brunch._

“I bet one of the deputies off duty did this,” Stiles muttered. “That or one of the folks inside who used to babysit me.”

Derek flushed, while Laura peered over his shoulder and giggled.

“Oh my god, Dee!” Laura squealed. She started relaying the story to Erica and Boyd.

Stiles started texting and said, “Um, how about this?” He showed it to Derek.

_**From:** Stiles_   
_**Message:** his name’s derek and I already invited him and he already said yes so there_

Derek sighed. “Punctuation.”

Stiles scoffed, jabbing a thumb on the Send button. “Punctuation’s for heathens.”

“Punctuation’s for heathens!” Anya shouted with a giggle. “Heatheeens!”

“You don’t even know what that means, baby girl,” Boyd said.

Anya glared at him. “You’re a heathen, Uncle Boyd.” She then turned to Erica worriedly. “Is that right, Auntie?”

Erica was just laughing. “Oh, yes he is! He is!” Boyd pinched his wife on the butt.

Anya started shouting and pointing at people. “Heathen! You’re a heathen!”

“Oh, great. You taught her a new word,” Laura elbowed Stiles, though she was grinning.

“Derek started it,” Stiles pointed out.

“Oh, real mature,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and kissed his cheek.

“Anyway, come on. We’re going to be late to dinner and Mom’s not gonna like it. Pasta noodle, you and Stiles can sit at the back if you want.”

“I wanna go with Uncle Boyd because he’s a heathen,” Anya said. Boyd’s eye twitched at that and he glared at Stiles, who squeaked and hid behind Derek.

“To be honest, sweetheart, your Great-Uncle Peter is more of a heathen than Uncle Boyd,” Erica said, snickering.

“Yeah! And don’t forget to keep calling him Great-Uncle,” Laura added with a sinister grin. “You know he loooves it when you remind him of how old he really is.”

Stiles whispered to Derek. “Your family’s evil.” He grinned. “I think I’m in love with them.”

Derek beamed and couldn’t resist kissing him again. “Thanks. Let’s get that guitar in the back. Go get your booster seat from my car, chicken nugget.”

They all boarded the cars and Laura not so subtly invited herself to stay with Stiles and Derek.

“With that lovesick look on your face, god knows you two would end up parking somewhere and run late,” she said, getting in the car.

“Drat. She saw through our cunning plan,” Stiles mock-whispered.

Derek grinned and kissed his pink nose. “Come on. I can’t wait for you to meet the others.”

Derek had a feeling this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Stiles magical Sungha Jung-level guitar skills. Imagine Stiles’ fingers moving like that. Hee.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Hit me up on tumblr at [howl-to-the-wind](http://howl-to-the-wind.tumblr.com).
> 
> Happy holidays.


End file.
